Final Fantasy 7 Neo Avalanche
by CJP
Summary: Aaris and Zack are Cloud and Tifa's two children. After Sephiroth takes his revenge and kills almost all the AVALANCHE members except Yuffie, they vow to find her and finish what their parents started. Please R&R Arigatou!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF7 characters but I do own Aaris, Akito, Zack (not THAT Zack), Gun, Mai, and Yu (some of which come in later episodes) Please R&R because I really would like to see what you think!!! Thanx!! ^_^  
A Revenge Ignited  
  
"It's so peaceful...." said Tifa as she watched from her room on the HighWind "I can't believe that everything's over." she said smiling at Cloud They had just gotten married 2 weeks earlier She rubbed her stomach. "Soon, our child will be born." she said "Can I touch it?" asked Cloud "Go ahead." said Tifa Tifa had just recently found out that she was pregnant 2 days ago. "If it's a boy, what'll we name him?" asked Tifa "Zack." said Cloud "After Zack...." said Cloud looking down "And if it's a girl?" asked Tifa "Why don't you name her?" asked Cloud "Aaris." said Tifa "Aeris?" said Cloud "No Aaris." said Tifa smiling "Oh." said Cloud smiling He kissed Tifa and they left the room....(months later) "It's a boy!" said Cid "It's a boy!!!!" he said "Oh I'm a auntie!!!" said Yuffie excitedly "We're all Uncles!" said Barret to the rest of the crew "His name shall be Zack, after Cloud's friend, who died honorably." said Tifa "Cool!!!!!" said Yuffie holding the baby "I may be still just a kid myself but...I've seen a lot of things in my life, this is just one of the many wonders.....that I don't ever want to think about." said Yuffie Everyone laughed.  
(Three Years Later……)  
"It's a girl!!" said Cloud "Aaris is her name...." said Tifa "Aaris, my sister." said Zack looking at her "You'll protect her from harm Zack, no matter what okay?" Tifa said "I don't want to see you two fighting, there might come a time when you'll need to stick together..." said Cloud "We're not gonna always be there." said Tifa "So protect and cherish her as though she was your own daughter...." said Tifa.   
(Fourteen Years Later….)  
"Protect her..." said Zack standing up "That's what mom and dad told me." he said "That's exactly what I plan to do." he said "Really?" said Aaris looking at him with her blue eyes "You really want to protect me?" she asked "Ofcourse, you're my sister." said Zack "Then....if you wanna protect me then...." said Aaris "WOULD YOU STOP CHASING AWAY EVERYONE WHO WANTS TO GET CLOSE TO ME?!" she shouted "I mean, sure, you're 17 and protective, but you're over protective..." she said "Mom and dad would've wanted me to have a life." Aaris said "How would you know, you hardly even remember mom and dad!!!" shouted Zack angrily "......" said Aaris "Just because you were with mom and dad doesn't neccassarily mean that you know them!!" said Aaris "They died.....but I still have memories don't I Zack, or did you seem to forget that in your tiny brain?" she asked "All you've ever thought of me was your kid sister, but I'm not just a kid anymore, and if you hadn't noticed I blossomed into a tomboy....sorta like mom!!" said Aaris "I don't even wanna speak to you right now." said Aaris and ran away "Aaris wait!!" said Zack trying to chase after her "Mom, dad....why did you have to leave me here alone?" asked Aaris sadly as she ran.  
( Five Years Ago….)  
"He's back!!" shouted Yuffie "He's come back and now....." she said "Everyone run!!!!" she screamed "Mama what's going on?" asked Young Zack "Zack...., take your sister into the back." said Tifa "No.." said Zack "DO IT!" said Cloud "I can't leave you here dad, to face this evil by yourself!!!" said Zack "Remember, you said that whatever we face, we face together!!" he said "He's right." said Tifa "But this is different........it's SEPHIROTH." said Cloud "But we're gonna need all the help we can get." said Tifa "But it's SEPHIROTH, he came back." said Cloud "Why would he.....after twelve years?" asked Tifa "Mama, what's going on?" asked Aaris "We're going to have to fight." said Tifa All of a sudden they heard a gun shot and dead silence. "He's here....." said Cloud "So...it's true Cloud, you really DID marry Tifa and have kids." said the same familiar and cold voice Cloud drew his sword. "What do you want?" asked Cloud "What do I want?" asked Sephiroth as he stepped into view "I want..." he said "I want you and your family DEAD." said Sephiroth walking towards Cloud "So these are the little children that everyone's been talkin' about?" he asked looking at Aaris and Zack Zack stepped infront of his sister. "So he's a gentleman to protect his younger sibling?" laughed Sephiroth pulling his sword that had fresh blood on it back inside of it's holder "Daddy, what's going on?" asked Aaris pulling on her father's clothes "Yeah DAD, tell the little boy." said Sephiroth "I'm a girl you ugly son of a bitch." said Aaris "OH, a fiesty little girl?" said Sephiroth "By the looks of her eyes, she's been exposed to Mako hasn't she?" asked Sephiroth Cloud was about to attack him when Sephiroth stopped him. "Careful, you wouldn't want your only HEIR to your name to die would you?" asked Sephiroth smirking while keeping his eyes on Zack "You touch him you son of a bitch and I swear I'll kill you." said Tifa looking at him evilly "Oh so you can talk now?" said Sephiroth "I certainly thought that you were just a 'puppet', well anyone stupid enough to believe they actually were a puppet deserves too die." said Sephiroth laughing at Cloud "You'll die for that remark!!!" he screamed But before Cloud got a hit off of Sephiroth, Cloud stopped dead in his tracks. He heard a blood curdling scream from Tifa. He looked down to see that his armor had been stained with blood, his blood!! Sephiroth's sword had went straight through his heart. "CCCCCCCLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOUUUUUUDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed both Yuffie and Tifa. Sephiroth took his sword out of Cloud and Cloud fell to the ground. "CLOUD!!" said Tifa rushing towards him "Take...care....of....our....kids.." said Cloud as blood spilled from his lips "You son of a bitch!!!!" screamed Tifa and ran towards Sephiroth She tackled him before he drew his sword and before she knew it....she was on the ground next to Cloud's lifeless body She had been hit by his blade as well. "Mama?" said Aaris looking at her mother and father who lay near death "Yuffie....here." said Tifa handing her something in her hand "Protect it with your life." she said "Tell my children I love them..." she said and slowly closed her eyes "NNNOOO!!!!" screamed Yuffie "I've no use for you." said Sephiroth and knocked her off the plane "YUFFIE!!!!!" screamed Zack "I'll kill you!" said Zack and picked up his father's sword "Like father like son.'' chuckled Sephiroth and stabbed him in the stomach, knocking Zack out "You...." said Sephiroth looking at the only person still concious "You killed my family!!!" said Aaris angrily She picked up the sword which was twice her size and sliced Sephiroth in the face, creating a long scar on his face. "How could you have hit me?" said Sephiroth touching his bleeding cheek "...." said Aaris She then sliced him again causing him to fall off of the HighWind. She then fainted..  
(End of Flashback)  
"I didn't mean to treat her like that...." said Zack sighing "It's just been really hard over the past few years..." he said "I know." said Gun walking into view Gun was Barret's son and Marlene's brother. "Well we might as well go find her before she get's herself into trouble." said Zack sighing "Ofcourse." said Gun and they walked around looking for Aaris Aaris meanwhile was running through a city when she accidently hit a girl. "Oh I'm really...." started Aaris "You don't have to apologize." said the girl with green eyes She smiled. "What's your name sport?," she asked "Don't call me 'sport'." said Aaris remembering that her older brother sometimes called her that "Fine, what's your name?" she asked impatiently "My name is Aaris." said Aaris looking at the girl reluctantly "Well nice to meetcha, I'm Mai." she said smiling Mai had long ruby red hair with emerald green eyes. She was wearing a sailor uniform that she had twisted to make it so that her stomach showed and she had on a mini-skirt. Aaris was different, she had long silverish blue hair with brown eyes. She was wearing an exact replica (except that it was made to fit a girl) duplicate of her father's armor. "Whoa what are you dressed up for, are you thinkin' about joining SOLDIER?" asked Mai laughing "Of course not!!" said Aaris angrily "I'd never join with them." she said "Not after what they put my father through." she thought "Hey, you know what?" said Mai "..." said Aaris "You remind me of someone famous, who did something good a long time ago...." said Mai "My parents always told me about them, uh is there name um....AVALANCHE?" she pondered "Don't talk about them." said Aaris upset "But there was this one major cute guy that my mom had her eye on...he had spikey hair though.." Mai continued "What was his name again?" she asked Just before she was about to say his name, Zack came rushing towards Aaris. "Aaris are you alright?" said Zack huffing and puffing "We've been all over the town looking for you!!!" he said ".....Gun's here to?" asked Aaris looking around Soon Gun came into view. "Boy...ya sure had us runnin' ev'rywhere lookin' for ya." said Gun "Well I didn't exactly ask to be found." said Aaris turning away "Thank you, for finding my sister." said Zack to Mai "It was nothin'! said Mai blushing bright red "I was just sorta talkin' to her, I didn't know she was lost or anything." she said "Well, I'm her older brother Zack." said Zack "And I'm Zack's friend Gun." said Gun smiling "It's nice to meetcha, I'm Mai Sorako." she said putting her hand out "Why did she run away like that, was it something that her parents said, or anything?" asked Mai "They're orphans." said Gun looking down "We're not orphans!!" said Aaris angrily "We have parents.....they're watching us from heaven..." she said looking at the sky "Orphans don't have parents, but we do!!" she said "Fine, okay..." said Zack Mai pulled Zack away from the group. "What's going on with her?" "She's in denial, and has been for the past several years." "Do you think it's a faze?'' "I don't know, but....I kinda feel sorry for her, even though she's my sister." "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll get over it soon." "HEY I KNOW YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT ME!!!!" screamed Aaris "I'm right here you idiots and if you had taken the time to notice I CAN HEAR EVERY WORD YOU ARE SAYIN' !!!!" she screamed. All of a sudden they heard a heartbeat. Everyone turned around. "Oh no!!" said Zack "The city's on fire!!!" he screamed and rushed to save everyone All of a sudden Aaris' vision became different from what she thought she saw. She was looking around and saw that she was no longer looking from her own eyes....but she could see what Sephiroth was seeing, hear what Sephiroth was hearing, and feel what Sephiroth was feeling. "....What's going on?!" said Mai looking at Aaris Aaris' eyes glowed a reddish glow. "Hey!!" said Mai "Snap out of it!!!!" screamed Mai and smacked Aaris in the face "......What happened?" asked Aaris looking around "You don't remember anything?" said Mai "......I rememeber hearing the voices......voices in my head." she said "We'll talk about this later, right now let's save the city." said Mai All of a sudden the fire is extinguished. "What's going on?!" said Aaris as she fell to the ground "My head....someone's in my head!!!" she said screaming and fell to the ground All of a sudden it happened again. She saw what Sephiroth was seeing. "Heh heh heh...." said Aaris evilly as her eyes turned red again "All man-kind will suffer my wrath." said Aaris Mai turned around looking at Aaris. "...Aaris?" said Mai looking at her "You all will die...." said Aaris "......." said Mai "What are you saying...." Aaris acted like she didn't even hear Mai and smirked. She then dissapeared. "....." said Mai "Aaris!!" said Mai looking for her "Where's Aaris?!" said Gun and Zack "....She dissapeared?" asked Zack "I think...she was possessed by Sephiroth, the way she sounded...." said Mai "We've got to go after her....." said Zack "I don't want anything to happen to happen to her, she's the only family I got!!!" said Zack "I'll kill Sephiroth if he harms her I'll get revenge on him......." said Zack angrily  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Aaris' Discovery

Aaris' Sadness  
  
"Where am I?" said Aaris holding her head "You are here..." said a voice "Why the hell am I here?" asked Aaris "You seem to be the only one...." said the voice "It's you!!" said Aaris remembering that voice well Sephiroth, who had 2 scars from where she had sliced him when she was 9, walked out into the room. "So you do remember, good girl..." said Sephiroth   
"It seems that you two have Jenova Cells in you..." he said "And what's strange is that it's a larger quantity than usual, probably the same as me..." said Sephiroth "This is actually kinda scary, but I'm thinking..." said Sephiroth walking around her with his sword at her throat She gulped and tried to move away but when she turned, Sephiroth was there.   
"I'm thinking, that you're different from everyone except me." he said "You are the reincarnation of Jenova." "NO, you're lying!!" "Am I Aaris, am I?" "Yes, ofcourse you are, I couldn't be the reincarnation of Jenova!!" "Ofcourse you could be....and if you really are the reincarnation, then Holy must be still be around here somewhere..." "You're crazy!!" "You say that I am, but you know that I am right little girl."   
"You can't be right, because......that would make me evil....and that's not what I am." "You haven't gotten over the death of your parents, that could've triggered your hatred for me..." "I'll always hate you, no matter what, you took my dad, who was teaching me how to use his Buster Sword!!" "Did you know....that that Buster Sword was never his to begin with?" "I've been knew that, you baka."   
"Oh, well, did you know that.....(Aaris interupting) "Ofcourse I know about the ancients, Aeris, Zack, and all the other people who died." "I wasn't gonna say that." growled Sephiroth "I was gonna say that, I could kill you but I'm gonna keep you alive..." "Why?" "Because I'm a GENOROUS MAN, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."   
  
"Um....not really." "Ahem, I think I am considering I could've killed you and your brother on the spot after I killed you parents." "No you couldn've!!" "Oh yeah I could've and I should've...." "........What is it that you want with me?" "I want to keep you alive so that Jenova can live." "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU PSYCO-PATH I TOLD YOU ALREADY, THERE IS NO WAY, NUH-UH, NADA, THAT JENOVA IS INSIDE OF ME."   
"Oh but I am..." said a voice "Who said that?" "It's Jenova, she's inside of your head." "SHUT UP SEPHIROTH I DON'T NEED ANY HELP FROM YOUR STUPID ASS." "Your father was weak and inferior, but I sense a strong presence from you, could it be Holy materia?" said Jenova "......GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!" Aaris falls to the ground holding her head. "I still hear voices, no, no this can't be!!" she said holding her head All of a sudden Aaris fainted.   
When she woke up, she was next to Zack. "Are you alright?" "Ofcourse I am..." "No you're not..." said the voice "I AM SO!" said Aaris outloud "Girl, is there something wrong with you?" asked Mai "Are you okay?" ".......It's none of your business." "I know all there is to know about your friends..." said Jenova "Mai....outstanding student, world's best pilot, father died when she was 4, moved away to live with her grandmother when she was 10, mother died when she was 13, and she never told her that she was sorry...." Jenova said  
"I....we feed on hatred." "No we don't, YOU DO." "That's exactly how you think..." "NO!!" screamed Aaris "Aaris sweety, screaming like that...is not proving your case." said Mai Zack reached out to feel Aaris' head when Aaris surprisingly knocked his hand away. "......" "I...I didn't mean to....I don't know what....I don't know why I did that!!" said Aaris "......" "Zack, talk to me." "......" "Oh come on!!!" "I'm reeeaaallly sorry, I don't know what came over me."   
"I'll leave you alone until the time is right for me to come out again...." thought Jenova "......Give him some time, just leave him alone." said Mai "He's my brother, I see him EVERY DAMN DAY, how can I leave him alone?" "Why not come over to my house, I could take you out clubbing....and maybe we'll catch the attention of a few boys!!" "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Aaris  
".....She hates boys right now." said Zack who was now out of his trance "Ofcourse I do, especially after what Sephiroth did to dad and mom!!!" ".....Is there something, you're not telling us?" said Gun ".....No, there is nothing." lied Aaris "I can't tell them....not yet." she thought For the next couple of days Aaris went wandering through the streets in search of some type of...book that could tell her more abut herself, but you see, that's impossible... Especially since no onee understands how Tifa could've had her second child if...she was on the pill after their first one.   
''How do I know this stuff?" Aaris thought aloud "The more I wander the more I learn....'' "I don't know what's gonna happen to me." she thought "What do ya mean?" said a little girl It was strange though, in the face, she sorta looked like Yuffie. "Did I saw something aloud?!" Aaris asked "Nope, but you see, I'm special." "What do you mean you're special?" "You'll see." "What's your name little girl?" "I'm Yu-, I'm Yu." said the girl "I have secret powers since I'm a kid."   
"You act as though you fell into Mako or something." "Maybe I did." "YOU WHAT?!" "Are you ok, do you need some help?" "I don't need anything but to stay close...to you." "Isn't your mom or dad worried about you?" "My father, I haven't seen in years." "You must be at least 10 right, you haven't seen your father in how many years?" "To many to count." said Yu "What about your family?" "I don't have a family anymore." "What do ya mean?" "I mean...my parents were murdered and the only person who could help us kill him is lost to us, my Aunt Yuffie." "So then you do have family." ".....But we're not actually related though."   
"It doesn't matter wether you're actually related or not...you still are family, if you're really close to her." "I never thought of it that way." "Hey Aaris, who are you talking to?" asked Gun walking to her "There was this little girl named Yu, I was talking to her.'' "I didn't see anyone there, are you alright?"   
"Ofcourse I AM, stop bothering me." "You sure seem even morve wierder than usual." "........It's nothing okay, but thanks for worrying about me though." "It's alright, your dad and my dad were friends, that makes us friends, it's only natural for me to worry about you." "Especially since, you're more like your father than Zack is." said Gun "Really?" said Aaris   
"I'm so glad!" she said smiling "But no matter how much on the outside I look like dad, I'll never be as good, literally as him." she thought "Not now that I found out that I am the reicarnation of Jenova." she thought as tears formed in her eyes   
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
